People change get over it
by Wadjett
Summary: Now Fang is gone, Max has to move on. She has been crying over him for to long. Dylan has been understanding with Max and has to let go. With Fang gone and Dylan helping Max get over Fang, Max starts to have seconed thoughts about people she hates.review!
1. The Past

Ever since Fang had left, Dylan has backed off and seemed to get the clue that I don't like him. He has also learned that not that everything that people say is true.

"The voice" told me I had to get over Fang and be with dylan because he is my "perfect half". Yeah watever. I never really listen to the voice, I normally go by instinct, and not what some stupid voice inside my head says! Only stupid people would listen to it!

"Hey! Yours may be stupid, but so far mine has been right. Lilyana hasnt been wrong yet!" Angel said reading my mind. I just tried to tune her out because I haven't been in the mood latly to deal with her. "She siad Fang was going to die..he did. And how it would be better if I was leader, but no one ever listens to an 8 year old," She mumbled to herself. Angel has wanted to be leader for a ling time. She was leader for a day when the whole flock voted for Fang and I to get lost. That day was horible! I felt betrade, lost and unwanted. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry.

Anyway, in that one day Angel had maneged to trun the flock into gun targets and almost captured. But of corse, Fang and I flew in an saved the day. In that prosses I got a gun pointed at me by Angel, and Jeb shot. If you didn't know already Jeb is my father. Me and him always fought about if i should trust him or not. Yes he saved us from the school but after that he just left and disapered. He pops up after a battle between the flock and some erasers. I had killed one of them and as we ran...flew away, I look back and see Jeb cluching the earaser I had just killed, Jeb then yelled he was your brother. As confused as I was I didn't stop flying. Somehow the earaser I had killed was still alive. His name was Ari and he really was my brother..well half borther. Latter when Ari and I are fighting side by side He dies..I promised I would never forget him..that was the first time I had cryed in front of the flock. The seconed was when Fang died..and thankfuly came back. And then the therd was when I was reading the note that Fang had left me saying that he had left and that he was a distarction to me. In the note he also said that he loved me and that I shouldnt try to find him. For a week strate I spent my time in my room crying. I never ate or slept...just me, my bed and my tears. My mom came in a few times to tell me everything was going to be okay, but I never listened and just cryed harder. Dylan came in the most to tell me that if i ever needed to talk that he would be there to talk to me and listen...he siad that he knew how I felt, I always wondered if he really did, but how could he?

And then it hit me. It hit me like an earaser hitting me square in the face with a round house kick. I winced in pain..Dylan really does know how I feel...


	2. Where did that come from?

"wait wait wait! Back up! What did you say?" I said recalling mine and Angels conversation.

"I said that your voice is stupid but mine is right." She replied.

"No I mean, what did you call the voice?" I shot at her. She flinched, and a wave of hurt crossed her eyes. I almost apolagized and gave her a hug, but I needed to know what she had called the voice.

"Ummm...Lilyana. Why?" Angel seemed shocked that I had asked. I'm just as shocked that she named the thing!

"She is not a thing Max! she is a person who helps me with big dicisions! If your not going to respect her, then dont bother talking to me! She is a part of me and if you dont like her then you dont like me!" Angel hasnt raised her voice at me unless she was really offended. I felt bad for offending her but that thing will never be a part of her and I dont even believe that she has one. I think she just wants to be the center of attention again, but that wouldnt explain the Fang dieing part. She could have a new power and not be telling us. No no. She would tell us just to brag about it. Angel get out of my head now!

"Okay, fine. And yes I do to have a voice just like you, but mine is a girl and I gave her a name so i would stop calling her the voice. She even likes the name." As she said it she held her head higher and higher, then truned on her heals and walked away to her room.

"Max, just forget about her you have more important things to worry about then some 8 year old talking back," Dylan came up behind me and reminded me.

"Dont remind me," I sighed and plopped on the couch like a fat guy ready to watch tv. He sat next me and looked me straight in the eyes. I normaly look away, but i saw something in his eyes that made it hard to look away.

"Max, we need to talk," His face told me that this was important and that we need to talk somewhere private. I stood up, walked to the window, jumped out and let my self drop like a rock. I love the feeling of free falling. About 20 feet above the ground I let me wings out and flew high into the air next to Dylan.

"You still need to teach me that. It looks like so much fun!" He exclaimed. "Come on. I know a place even you dont know about where we can talk," I said changing the subject. I never really liked teaching him what I know because the flock and I didnt have a teacher. We learned to fly by watching other birds, and just experamented after that. He is only a few months old, but he is smarter than the rest of us, beside Iggy. He knows how he was made, what he was made out of, who made him, when he was made, where he was made and why he was made. He knows things a normal doctor would know. So why can't he learn to free fall by himself? I dont understand why Jeb tells me to teach him. My mom thinks it's a good idea too. The rest of the flock likes him to. Why don't I? It might be the fact that the second we met he told me that we were made for eachother, or it might be that he was hitting on me when he knew I was with Fang, or it might be the fact that I found him going through my stuff in my room. I dont know about you but that sounds like a good reson to me. But thats just me.

Now lets look at the good things. He is nice and suportive to the flock. He helped me get over that Fang is gone and I wont see him anytime soon. He helps me calm the kids down when fighting. He puts them to bed when they fall asleep around the house. When they have nightmares (mostly Angel and Nudge) he lays down with them till they fall asleep, even if it takes all night. He can cook better than Iggy (and nobody can cook better than Iggy). He's hott, sweet, nice, and the perfect guy to any girl...hold on...what am I saying...I cant fall for him. I just cant!

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I said putting the thought out of my mind.

"It's about Fang," He said it with no expretion and not taking his eyes off me. We flew a few minutes in silence. I was the one who broke the silence.

"What about...him," I didnt have the strangth to say his name and not cry. I tried to my face experetionless, I'm not doing a very good job.

"You have to know that I'm here to talk if you need it...anytime you need it," We landed on the edg of the cliff with a light thud. "Every day I see the hurt in your eyes. I know your trying to hide the fact that your hurt from the flock, you're trying to show them that your strong and can do anything and handle anything, but you cant and you know that. You may be fooling them, but your not fooling me. I can see it all in your eyes Max. I can see the pain the hurt and I can mostly see that your heart is dropping lower and lower each day. It's dropping because you wont let your feelings out. Your heart just gets heaver and heaver the more you wait. You need to talk about it and you need to talk now because if you dont...you will explode latter infront of the kids and I know you dont want that. I was going to wait and let you come to me but I just couldnt stand looking at the hurt any longer. You dont have to tell me. You can write about it, just do what ever you think you need to do. You need to; vent out these feelings. trust me it will make you feel better...I wrote about my feelings and it helped a lot. It would have helped more if knew I could talk to someone about it, but the person I only want to talk to about it seems to hate me," He paused and seemed in deep thought. I didnt want to interupted him and waited for him to come back from his thoughts. He shook his head and steped closer to me. "Anyway, just know that I'm here when you need me okay?" I took his hand and steped closer. I just couldnt help myself from hidding it anymore. I bareied my face in his chest and cried. He held me close and let me cry. when I had control over myself I started to talk. "When I read that note he said that he loved me, but if someone really loves you...then why would they leave and not say good-bye? It just feels as if he doesnt love me..." tears started filling my eyes and everything went blury."I...I just feel betrade and lost...unwanted," He held me tighter when I said that.

"How do you think I felt when said you hated me? The flock hated me because you hated me. The only place I ever felt at home is when I'm with you and the flock," I looked at his face and saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! It's my falt that you ever felt hurt. Dont blame the flock...it's my falt." I pulled him closer to me and found it hard to let go.

"No Max, it's my falt. I came at you to fast...and you felt me as a threat...dont you dare sa.." I interupted him with a kiss. We didnt pull apart for what seemed like forever. When we finaly did he said. "what was that for?" With a smile on his face. 


	3. Fang

Fang POV

I miss Max so much, I might find her instead of her finding me. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wish I could have said good-bye to her in person, but if I had, then I would have seen the hurt in her eyes and that would be enough for me to stay. I wish I could have stayed with the flock. The flock is the only family I ever had. I would have stayed if I hadnt been disracting Max form leading the rest of the flock. I just love her so much that I couldnt help but kiss her every second that we had alone. I couldnt help but stare at her when no one was looking. I couldnt help that Angel pokes her nose in mine and Max's mind, heard how Max and I felt about eachother! And I couldnt help that Angel cant keep a secreat and told the rest of the flock. Ugh! So I dont go running back to Max, I think about where I am and need to go.

I'm only about a mile away from the house on the cliff. I can see it from the top of the tree I'm sitting in. A few minutes ago I saw Max and Dylan fly out the back window. I bet Jeb told Max to go teach Dylan some moves. I bet Max is really pissed about that. I'm starting to laugh just thinking about the butt kicking Dylan's going ot get from her. I love the way she gets mad when Jeb tells her to do something with Dylan. I love the look on her face while she's fighting.

I can't think about that! I have to think about where they moved the school. Since the flock and I had escaped I know they have more like us there. It's common sense to have back up just in case one of the expariments die or get away. If these new ones are anything like the flock, I have to save them. They moved the schol since we got away. Afraid we would tell the government about their expariments.

I remember Jeb saying something about the school. What did he say? Something about Columbia. But that could be anywhere!

Think Fang, think!

And...something about South?

Yeah!

South Coulubia? No.

Columbia South? No.

There was another thing he talked about. What was it? Oh oh oh! I know it! Its on the tip of my tongue.

Carolina!

Yes! Thats it!

Ok so South Carolina. And South Carolina's capitol is Columbia.

Right now I'm in Califonia and need to get to the other side of the states. If my calculations are correct, then I should get there in about 3 weeks.

Now that I'm on my way to Columbia, I can think about other things. I'm going to need food, and lots of it. I need to tell Max that...this is going to be a long trip. 


	4. Falling sucks

**Im sorry if you think my story is lame. Cuz I think it is. Im going to keep writing and see if my writing gets any better. I hope it does! but if it dont plz! review and tell me! this is my 1st story and so far its ok but i think it could be better. soon im going to start a new story based of the book the host. sorry! i babbl when im nervous...anyway review review review! I dont care if its mean just review! Thanks! Oh! And my spelling sucks! but i am getting better! so just work with me here. ;)**

* * *

Max POV

"What was that for?" He said with a smile on his face. I steped away and let out my wings as far as they could streach.

"I'm sorry...I just need some time alone," I wispered. I let myself drop of the edg of the cliff and flew as fast as I could to a cave I found with Fang. It's on the side of the cliff a few miles away from the house. Flying as fast as I could made me think of the old days. The flock and I flying away from earasers at about 200mph. Teaching Ari some moves he didnt know (that didnt take long cuz he knew a lot from when we were fighting eachother). Thats when the flashbacks hit. Ari! My little brother! Gone? I just cant believe that he is really gone. I tought him how to read and write his name in a cell this lady who said she was my mom put us in. I miss him so much I just cant stand it! I see Fang and Ari telling jokes to eachother, laughing and having a good time. More flashbacks. This time they hit harder then ever befor. Images of Fang and Ari flooded through my so fast and so hard it caused me to put my wings in and drop like a rock. The images wouldnt stop and kept hitting me harder and harder till I just couldnt stand it anymore! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Trying to let out all of the pain in that scream was not enough! I could see the ground comeing closer and closer. Panic rushed through me. My wings would not open! It felt as if someone had guled my wings to my body! The images did not let up. Fang. Ari. Fang. Ari. Over and Over. Not stoping. Not holding back their blows. They came faster and harder! Another scream, but this one was for Ari, Fang, and my life. I'm falling faster and faster and cant help it! Seeing the ground come at me faster made me think of all the things I will miss. I will never get to see Fang again. I wont ever see my sister. I wont see my mom. Jeb (falling to my death makes me want to see him). Iggy. Angel. Gazzy. Nudge. Dylan (I just kissed him! So yes I will miss him!). All the people I care about. Gone. In a matter of seconds. "Voice where are you when I need you?" I said alowed. I closed my eyes tight not wanting to see it comeing. The next thing that came to mind was; is this going to hurt? If not, is it over? To scared to find out I kept my eyes shut. Wings still not wanting ot open. Hands. Arms. Holding me. I'm flouting! I stopped falling! I'm dead. I know it. I'm dead. Well at least it didnt hurt. Too scared to open my eyes and see Hell, I kept them shut and tight. Turning my mind over to the bad things. Fang. Ari. My Family. Tears flooding my eyes now. Not being able to stop them from comeing! I baried my face in a chest, and cried my eyes out. The way this person-thing was holding me felt familier. He smelt the same way I remembered. But this cant be him! I'm dead. And the only way this could be him was if he was dead with me. But that cant be. And then I heard him.

"Max, it's okay. Everythings going to be alright," It was that same deep sweet voice just as I remembered. Hearing it made me cry harder.

"Max, I've never seen you cry so much. I understand if you never forgive me," He said this with worry in his voice and I couldnt stand not opening my eyes to see who really was holding me. As I started opening my eyes I relized that I couldnt. I knew it wasnt him because if it was he would have told me to open my eyes so he could see my perfect eyes. But he didnt. The Fang I know would kiss me till sun down. This one just held me close and said this.

"I'm now going to lay you on the ground, Max. When I do I want you to keep your eyes closed and fall asleep. when you wake up your going to be in the cave we found together. I wont be here when you wake up, but when you do your going to go about your life befor any of this ever happened. And Max, I need you to do one more thing for me," As he said he gently put me more he talks the more he sounds like the real Fang. He seemed to be waiting for an answer so I resonded.

"What is it?" My voice cracked as I said it and he flinched when I talked.

"I need you to be more careful and remember that I will always love you," He said this slow. I could hear the crack in his voice like he was about to cry. But when he said 'I will always love you,' that was when I knew it was him. The thought filled me with joy! I shot my eyes open to see the opening of the cave and a black wing! Just barly did I see it! As much as I wanted to get up i couldnt. My legs and arms felt like noodles and my wings were aching from holding them in so tight from the fall. The hope drained just as fast as it had came and I began to cry once more. I fell into a deep sleep and woke to the sound of...


	5. Whats going on?

**Here's another chapter. starting to get bored and I'm thinking about dropping this story and starting a new one. I don't know yet though. I want to go a little more before I stop. well I hope you like it. Plz! Review!**

* * *

Whats going on?

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Max!" I Shouted and turned around with out thought. Max never screams! She must be in trouble! The only thing that's running through my mind was save Max. Save Max. Save Max! Flying to the sound of her scream at about 200mph.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" This scream was louder, longer and closer this time. It was coming close by the cave...the cave Max and I found together. Flying above the edge of the cliff, I saw her. Dropping! Fast! Save Max!

Diving down after her as fast as I could but she was falling to fast and had a head start. She was spinnning and flipping which slowed her down. If I kept my arms down at my side and kept my head facing the her than I will be able to make it. Shooting down faster and faster trying to reach her. Closer. Closer. Got her! Her eyes are still shut. Flying up back to the cave, to put her there.

Why did she do this? Was it from missing me so much? She just couldn't stand it, and just decided to kill herself so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore? No, that's not like her. She would forget about her pain and think of the flock before herself. She would never leave the flock unless she absolutely needed to. But why? Why would she fall to her death. Did she know that I was still close by and knew I would come running to save her? No, She would come front me.

Reaching the cave and walking in I figured it out. She came to the cave to think. But when she saw it she thought of me and couldn't stop, it shot her into panic and panic makes our wings come in tight and it's hard to get them to expand out and fly again. It's all my fault she almost died. But what I don't understand is, that where is Dylan and why isn't he here to save the day? I'll have to ask the next time I see her. I have to choose my words carefully. If she opens her eyes it would just make it harder for me to leave her again.

"Max, it's okay. Everythings going to be alright," I said calmingly. She started to cry harder than befor when I spoke.

"Max, I've never seen you cry so much. I understand if you never forgive me," I could hear the worry in my voice and I know she did too. She slowly started to open her eyes, but then stopped as if she could read my mind saying 'dont open your eyes, Max.'

"I'm going to lay you down, Max. When I do, I want you to keep your eyes closed and fall asleep. When you wake up your going to be in the cave we found together. I wont be here when you wake up, it will be as if I was never here. And Max, I need you to do one more thing for me," I started to put her down as I was talking. The more I talked, she seemed to calm down. Staring down at her made me forget what I was suppose to be doing. she snapped me out of it by saying...

"What is it?" Her voice cracked and made me flinch.

"I need you to be more careful and remember, that I will always love you," I said this slow and my voice cracked like hers had before. It was hard to hold back the tears in my eyes but I did. By the end of me talking I was at the edge of the cave, jumped, expanded my wings and flew east.

I need to be more careful. I dont want the flock to see me. Just one of them telling me to stay will be enough for me to stay.


	6. why did you have to do that?

**OK so I'm really bad with computers (but I still love them) , so it took me forever to get this up. but oh well. Im starting to get bored with this story. If your not than review and tell me! If you hate them then review and tell me! I will not write any more untill I get at least one review! so ya...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the books..blah blah blah.**

* * *

**~Why did you have to do that?~**

Max POV

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Where are you?"

I sat up alarmed, and to fast because it caused me to feel dizzy and fall back over.

"Maaaaax!" Angel yelled from a distance.

Ah, nuts. Dylan probly got the whole flock to go looking for me. How long was I sleeping? Was that a dream? If so, than why did it seem so real? I'll just have to figure it out later. If I don't go out and meet them soon then they are going to look for Fang, thinking that I went out looking for him.

I sat back up with caution. Careful not to fall over again, and then slowly got to my feet. As I walked out of the cave I thought about what I had just seen.

Fang. Was it just a dream? Yeah. I thought with a sigh. Fang wouldn't stay around that long. For all I know he could be in China. Letting out my wings and flying through the air felt amazing considering I was just sleeping in a cave for who knows how long. Looking up to see Iggy standing at the edge of the cliff made me happy (Don't ask me why).

"Hey, Iggy. Whats going on?" I said as if I was just sitting next to him the whole time. I landed on the edg next to him with a thud.

"Oh, nothing really." He replayed casually. "Just looking for you. You had the whole flock worried except for me. I told them that your the leader and that you can take care of yourself in any situation, but they insisted on looking for you. Where were you by the way?"

"Sleeping." I said with a shrug.

"where?"

"In a cave, on the side of the cliff," I answered.

"Max! You worried me half to death!" Dylan said from behind me. I turned to look at him but when I did he was closer then I expected. He was breathing hard but that didn't stop what he did next. He bent his head and kissed me in front of the whole flock! (The flock was right behind him) Everyone froze in shock beside Angel. (I wonder why!)


	7. Life in a small town

**Authors note: sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. School, homework, and volleyball got in the way and now that im on Christmas break I have more time and I will be writing more. But when track season comes around Ill be busy again but dont give up on me ;) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you guys love reading it!**

_~Wadjett~_

* * *

Fang pov

Its been to weeks since I have saved Max from a falling death. I have trailed a long way in a short amount of time. I stopped in Denver, Colorado and now I am in the small town of Hallsville, Missouri. One of the smallest towns i have ever been.

Word travels fast in small towns and everyone knows everyone. So when I showed up, everyone knew. I was just walking through town and 14 kids about my age and 7 adults asked me my name. They were all very nice and I told them. The next thing I know everyone that I haven t met is coming up to me asking Is your name Fang? Few would make small talk with me.

There was one girl that recognized me from my blog. She ran up to me and said Max is very upset and that I need to check my blog. She told me her name, Marisol is what her friends called her. I told her what happened about me leaving the flock and that I cant go on my blog until I find what I m looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Marisol asked.

"Someone very important. I would tell you more but I don t want the word getting out," I answered trying not to hurt her feelings. She seemed to understand what I was doing because she then said..

"I can keep a secret. It may be hard to belive but I m the only one in town that really knows about the whole...thing. I understand if you don t tell me. I would do the same. I mean we all have secrets," she seemed very happy she smiled a lot. She reminded me of Max but then she was very different. She is not afraid to talk about whats on her mind; unlike Max. She was very confident and would not let others push her around; like Max. She seemed happy and calm most of the time: unlike Max. She was very attractive. Brown skin. Black hair with dark purple tips that came to her hips. A Hallsville shirt that said volleyball would be called cheer-leading if cheer-leading was a sport. And a volleyball with the name Wadjet in the middle. She wore dark jeans and black tennis-shoes. Her nails were painted a dark purple.

"Whats yours?" I said without thinking, but didn t regret it after she said...

"If I tell you you cant tell anyone. You would be the first I tell," she whispered playing with her fingers nervously. Then I saw a girl around the same age as Wadjet and I, walking towards us so I changed the subject fast.

"I love your shirt. You never told me that you played volleyball?" I said like we were long lost best friends. The girl was full of herself. I could tell just by the way she walked and how she dressed. She was literally strutting towards us. She wore a pink tank top that said cheerleaders have pep and shorts that barely covered her butt. Wadjet seemed to get it the second I said it.

"Thanks I came up with it," then she giggled the cutest giggle anyone will ever hear. Coach and the girls loved it. She didn t seem to notice that I knew her real name.

"What is this sexy god talking to a piece of trash like this?" the girl asked eyeing me like I was a piece of meat.

"Trust me when I say, you are not his type Taylor," she said rolling her eyes.

"I am talking to my greatest friend and sluty whore," I smiled at Wadjet and then glared at Taylor.

"Ill be anything you want me to be," she said taking a step closer to me and rubbing my arm.

"I want you gone and out of my life cause it s already turning into a living hell and I have only talked to you for 30 seconds," I turned on my heel, grabbed Wadjet s hand and walked away. While Taylor stood in shock that the new hottie in town did not want her.

When I was sure Taylor couldn t hear I asked her what her secret was.

"I...I can sorta read minds. Thats how I knew what was going on when you changed the subject. Let me finish before you say anything," she took a deep breath trying to calm herself and I waited for her to speak again holding millions of questions back till the end. "I am also stronger than the average human. As well as hearing, eyesight and reflexes," she stopped walking after her last sentence and looked down at her feet. "And...I...have...wings," she said the last word as a whisper like she was scared.

"What do you mean sorta?" I asked.

"I don t get direct thoughts like Angel. I can read people faces and kinda tell what they are thinking. I can tell if someone is nervous, scared, happy, excited ect," she wasn t looking at me she was looking off in the distance like her mind was somewhere els but she answered my question the second I finished it.

"Can you fly?" I asked deep in thought.

"Yes," she smiled and seemed deep in thought too. "My teachers are always telling me to get my head out of the clouds and into my text books," she giggled again and I smiled with her. Her smile made it impossible for anyone not to smile with her.

"Who are your parents?" her smile faded and she was looking at her shoes again. She was also figiding with her shirt instead of her hands. Maybe because I was still holding her hand. I squeezed her hand to show her that I cared and I found myself realizing that I really do. She looked up and smiled happy that I was there to comfort her.

"I don t know. Wish I knew. I live in a foster home with 7 other kids. I don t know where I came from. I just remember waking up in the bed I have now and knowing only my name. I mean I wasn t stupid. I had all the info I needed to get through school I dont ever remember being in," It seemed like she had told her life story many times because it didn t seem to bother her now.

I was beginning to wonder if I should bring her along with me. I was looking for others like the flock and I. And I found one. No family. No friends. No where to go but up. Just like the rest of us. Would she want to? Be on the run? Fighting erasers? Help me in my big mission to find more?

Maybe.

"Okay. So I have this crazy idea.." I was about to ask her to come with me but she already seemed to know what I was thinking. Do I really make it that obvious?

"Yes! I would love to! This is no home for me and I was planing on running away anyway but I was saving up on money so I could get food," she was so happy she couldn t stop giggling, which I didn t mind. I just couldn t get enough of it.

* * *

**Plz review! I need to know what your thinking and I would like to hear your ideas to! thanks for reading! =D **


	8. Dont forget me

**Authors note: Heres another in the same day! I love to write and hope you guys love to read my stories! **

_**~Wadjett~**_

* * *

Max pov

It has been two weeks since Dylan has kissed me in front of the flock. Now I know what you are thinking. They must really ticked off! They all must be thinking here we go again!

But really they took it well. They stood shocked for a min and the next thing I know they are all like took you long enough this is great new it (guess who) we need to celebrate! . They all seemed like they were waiting for us to get together.

They all love Dylan as do I but its not like me and Fangs relationship. Me and Fang always wanted to be alone and be with each other, but me and Dylan yeah sure we want some time alone but when we are we don t have our hands all over each other. Yes we kiss but we know we shouldn t be doing that kind of thing with the other kids. We have talked about it and have agreed to keep it only at a kiss until we are adults. Again I know what your thinking are we going to last that long? Yes because I love Dylan with all my heart and soul.

Okay, so what about Fang?

Well he left me and I moved on simple as that. I m not going to spend the rest of my life trying to find him when he does t want to be found. I m not going to cry over him till I have him again. I need to move on. I did. I am. This flock needs me and I m not going to sit around letting someone els take control. I am their leader.

Right now. Iggy and Gazzy are off who knows where making something blow up. Angel, Nudge, Dylan and I are watching T.V. We let Angel pick the show this time. She loves to watch _Bones. _She loves to try to guess who killed who in it and she normally guesses right.

"They are not guesses Max," she said rolling her eyes like I was clueless. "All it is, is putting the facts together and finding who they point to to show who really killed the other."

"Okay Angel I get it now, "I chuckled at how she gets so into it. She seemed to forget about me and the others and lost her self in the show again.

I was holding Dylan s hand and my head was laying on his lap. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You know I was thinking..." he started but I cute him off.

"You were thinking? Oh, this cant be good," I teased him and we both gave out a laugh. He bent a little lower so he could give a kiss. I kissed him back and smiled.

"I was saying New Years is coming up and maybe we should get the kids a lil something. It will make them happy and.." again he wasnt able to finish because...

"Erasers! Outside Now!" Angel yelled. All of us were outside in 2 seconds flat. Iggy and Gazzy were flying our way with what looked like hundreds of Erasers on their tails.

"There s no way we can take them all on. Go to the cave in the side of the cliff!" I started to fly towards the erasers but a strong hand stopped me. I turned see Dylan looking at me with worried eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" Iggy snapped.

"They will follow. I have to distract them while you get away," I said looking away so they wouldn t see me start to tear up.

"We are not leaving without you!" Angel cried.

"Go! Thats an oder!" I snapped my head to look at all of them and put as much force in my voice as I could. The erasers were getting closer by the second but that didn t stop the group hug. "I love you guys...Now Go!" I tucked in my wings so I dropped out of the hug. I let them out once more and flew at top speed toward the erasers. I didn t look back. I started to count down in my head.

5...4...3...2...I love you guys don t forget me. Was my last thought before darkness. 1...

* * *

**What do you think? like? dislike? hate? tell me i dont care just tell me! thanks for reading! Have a great day! =D**


	9. Flash Backs

**Authors note: Here is another hope yo enjoy! =D**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series. =(**

**___~Wadjett_~**

* * *

Fangs pov

We are now close to Columbia. We have camped in the woods most of the week. We stayed in a motel once because she needed to charge her laptop and I was starting to miss sleeping in a bed. Right now we are in Congaree National Park near Columbia.

"Laptop s almost dead...do you think we could stop at a motel?" I half herd her. My mind loves to wonder when she talks, it s not because she s annoying, but because I love her voice and everything about her.

"Hmmm.." was all I said I couldn t stop thinking about her. Her wings were so beautiful. They were black with light blue and purple tracing the outside. Her hair came down lower than her hips, it would have some curl to it on some days and then others it would be perfectly striate. She has the cutest giggle that made me want to smile till the world ends.

"You know, you make that face a lot, but I can never read it. It s kinda weird. Wish I knew what you were thinking...Fang..Fang?.."

"Huh? Wait what?" I finally realized what she was talking about. 'Oh, yeah we can stay the night at a motel." She stared at me for what seemed like forever. She seemed deep in thought and she was studying me till I said "What?" She giggled. I could die right now and be happy.

"You were thinking about someone you care about a lot..right? Ugh! I don t understand why I can read your thoughts sometimes," She started to study me again. Its good she cant read everything I am thinking or she would know that I like..no love h..

"See! That face! I cant ever read it! What are you thinking?" She got frustrated not knowing what I was thinking.

"I..it s nothing.." I shook my head and started to think about where we are and where we need to look.

"Oh! Never mind. I know what you were thinking. It s written all over your face," She giggled again.

"I..how..its.." I started to stutter. I have never been in this position before. I'm not good at showing how I feel. She cant know I love her. She wont feel the same way.

"You were thinking about Max," she was now looking down at her hands. She was figiding with her fingers again. "It's not that hard to tell. The look in your face says that your mind is somewhere els. You had a smile on your face indicating that you were happy. Your eyes twinkled which means you were thinking about someone you love. Distant means memories. Happy means a happy memories. And someone you love means happy memories with Max," Her head was still low like she was hiding something.

"Wadjet...is everything alright?" I was trying to change the subject because I know she can tell when I'm lying and I really did care about her being happy. I scooted next to her and put my hand over both of hers that were still wrestling each other. They stopped when I touched her She looked up and smiled.

I"'m fine," she stood up and I stood up with her still holding her hand.

Wadjet s pov

I"'m fine," I said as I stood up. He stood up with me still holding my hand. Not that I mind. His hand was warm and comforting, it almost made me forget about the flash back I just had, but if wasn t exactly a flash back it was more of a picture of my past and every time I have them I get scared and want to hide in a whole. I saw..

_White long jackets_

_Needles_

_Dog crates_

I want to tell Fang but it s hard enough seeing them. I should tell him cause he could help me figure out my past. But would he believe me? Would he laugh? I couldn t stand that, I love him to much to stand it. Yes I love him. I know he will never love me because he loves Max. He thinks about her all the time, I can see it on his face.

I cant read his face some time because my emotions get in the way. My mind starts to wander when I am around him. He makes me laugh all the time. He talks a lot and is very open at times. The only time he isn t is when he is thinking about Max. I need to focus.

I m going to tell him about my flash backs weather it hurts or not (which it does). He needed to know. He is my only and best friend. Friends dont keep secrets from each other. I have to tell him.

I was still looking down at my hands and realized that I had pulled my hand away to play with them once more. I play with my fingers to help get my mind off of what ever is going through my mind, and to help get my thoughts under control. I sometimes have to much on my mind and get confused because of it. I play with my fingers only when I am upset or nervous.

I finally decided to speak up and tell him.

"Fang?" as I said his name he was trying to get to look him in the eye without touching me. "I...I have flash backs...when I have them it's like something is holding down. I cant move...and when I try to...there s this unexplainable pain...my mind is telling me to run but I cant. I start to panic...and then I cant breath.." My voice cracked at the last part and my eyes started to tear up. I started to crumble to the ground but to strong arms caught me and pulled me into a hug. My heart skipped a beat and nearly jumped out of my chest.

"Breath, Jet breath," I hadn t realized I had stopped breathing at his touch. I did as told but then I started to hyper-ventilate. He noticed and tried to calm me. "Shhhhhh. Calm down," I shivered from the sound of his voice and from the cold breeze. He seemed to notice and wrapped his wings around me. My breathing slowed and I began to relax. "Now slowly tell me what you saw."

"White long jackets, needles and dog crates. It s more of a picture than a flash back," My head was still laying on his chest. He was much taller than me, but everyone is taller than me. I am 15 years old and I m still not 5 feet tall. Everyone looks at me and thinks small, petite, fragile and breakable. I'm not. Im Strong and have the most attitude any girl can get.

"Do you know anything els?" He asked me.

"No..but I will soon..they have been getting more and more frequent," and then I noticed he was still holding me. He was probably thinking about holding Max in his arms instead of me. This pained me so I shrugged him off and asked again still not looking up at him. "Are we going to sleep in a bed or on the ground?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! plz! review! have a great day! =D**


	10. New Leader

**Authors Note: I loved writing this chapter and hope you like reading it! Thanks for the reviews guys! =D**

_**~Wadjett~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride serise. **

* * *

Max pov

I can hear voices close by. I cant hear what they are saying but they are arguing about something. Ugh! I have hearing like a hawk and I cant hear people that sound only 50 ft. away! I can smell something familiar, its not a good smell...it has a scary smell to it. If you can smell scary. There is a pain all over my body, but I cant focus on that. I need to find out where I am and how I can get back to the flock. The pain was so excruciating I could hardly concentrate on my thoughts let alone what the heck they were talking about.

I have a feeling about this place that seems very familiar and scary. I don t want them to know that I am awake. I need to gain as much information as possible. Focus Max! Focus!

"...cant...risky.." is what i thought one of them said.

"She...it...me..." The other said.

Beep...beep...beep...beep..

The beeping sped up the more they were talking and then they stopped. I herd foot steps coming closer to me.

"We know you are awake. You cant fool us 57," one said using my very very old name from school. My eyes shot open to the experiment number I was given along time ago.

"How do you know that?" I screamed at the horrible name the white coats had given me.

"What? You don t remember me?" My eyes widened in horror as I finally realized who was standing over me.

"NO! It cant be!" Tears started to fill my eyes. Knowing this person was knowing that the pain I was going through right now is nothing compared to what pain I will be going through later.

Angels pov

Everyone is upset and blaming them selves for what happened to Max. Expecially Dylan. He keeps beating at the wall of the cave and calling himself names. Iggy is going through ways he could have stopped this from happening to Max. Gazzy is doing the same thing. Nudge is in so much shock that she isn t thinking or doing anything. (Which is almost impossible because she is always thinking about something!) I on the other hand am trying to figure out where they would take her.

Reading minds is paying off. Its also good the erasers haven t gotten any smarter than the last time. If they were then they would have split up and followed us while the others stayed to get Max. But they were all to excited about how master will be happy that he would be the one to bring the people birds to him.

They were not that smart of course because once they...had her...they were thinking back to South Columbia. I have studied the world map for as long as I can remember and there is no South Columbia that I know of. Maybe some of the others would know what they were thinking.

"Hey, guys?" I tried getting their attention, but no one paid any mind to me. Ugh! Why is it that everyone never listens to me! Just because I am the youngest does not mean I don t have anything important to say! I have most of the powers out of the whole flock and I get treated like a kid! Im not a kid! I have gone through just as much as they have and just because of my age they don t listen! I let my anger fuel my words! I will be herd! "Fine! Don t listen to a thing I say! Max did what she did to keep us happy! I can read minds and she is not dead they have taken her to another school! She didn t care what they did she was just wanting our safety! Our safety is more important to her than her own life!" They stopped what they were doing to listen but when I stopped they went back to what they were doing. This pissed the crap out of me! (just because I am 8 does not mean I don t know or use words like pissed. I read minds for crying out loud) "Whatever," I said in a calmer voice and stepped to the end of the cave. I have a few ideas of where she could be and I am not sitting around like a bunch of babies, Nudge shot a thought to me.

_She was like a mom to us. How could you not be upset?_

"I am. I m just the only one willing to do anything about it," And with that I jumped and spread my wings. I don t need them to find Max! I can do it with out a bunch of babies there just to slow me down. I was slowly flying up trying to control my anger. When I got the breath knocked out of me.

The first thing that came to mind was eraser, but I would have known of their plan along time ago. And then I hear Dylan s voice and I stop struggling as much.

"With Max gone we have to stick together. You know that more than anyone. You are being blinded my your anger. Max wouldn t want us to split up," he said slowly letting my calm myself. Once I stopped pushing him to let go he let go.

"I know. It s just you don t know what it is like being at a school. They toucher you till you do what they want and sometimes you just cant and its not until hours later that they figure your not lying when you say 'I can t.' Then they will inject things into you and tell you to try again. When they don t need us any more they put us in dog crates. They never allowed us to fly. They chained us up to the wall so if we tried we couldn t get away. They were not dumb. They didn t feed us enough to make sure if we tried to fly or escape we wouldn t have the energy to. We all still have nightmares about it. Scared that one day we will have to go through it again. And right now Max is the one going through it and I m going to do something about it with or with out your guy s help," In the middle of me telling Dylan how horrible school was the rest of the flock flew up next to us to listen. They all flinched every time I described the pain we all went through.

"She's right. We cant just sit here and mope about what happened but try to stop what she is going to go through," Iggy is the one who spoke up with me. I smiled at him and then looked at the others begging them to help us.

_You are my sister. I have to look after you._

Gazzy smiled at me and I smiled back at my brother.

_Cant let you have all the fun with out me._

Nudge thought to me and we smiled at each other.

The last person to say yes was Dylan and he was still thinking this would be a waste of our time because he still thinks Max is dead.

"She's not dead. Have you forgotten that I can read minds? Their 'master' wanted us alive. 'Master' will be so happy now that he can finish his experiments is what they were all thinking. They took her to a school," I said trying to convince him to come with us.

_You guys are the only family I've got. Where els would I go?_

He thought to me and we also exchanged smiles.

"Where did you have in mind we go?" Iggy asked. And for once I was the leader.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I love the reviews! If you dont like the short chapters tell me plz! I never liked the short chapters. Have a great day! =D**


	11. Confessions

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep reading! Sorry my chapters are short. I can make them longer if you guys tell me. **

_**~Wadjett~ **_

**Discliamer: I dont oun the Maximum Ride books. **

* * *

Fang pov

We are at a motel watching _Bones_.Watching it made me think about how much Angel would get into this show. She was so smart she would figure out who killed who 45 min. before Booth or Bones did. I miss them all so much.

But I cant think about that right now I will see them soon enough once I find the others like us and save them.

Shit.

I thought to my self. I didnt think this plan all the way through, did I? As if she could read my thoughts Wadjet asked me.

"Fang"? Wadjet said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We know the state and city of where they are keeping mutants like us, but you never told me the location of the lab or what ever you want to call this place that we are looking for," she said reminding me that I didn t think this plan all the way through.

"Awww, thanks for reminding me how stupid I am! I exclaimed. I normally wouldnt forget a detail this big. Im such a nincompoop..." I started to go on about how I was being so careless when Jet cut me off.

"Your not stupid nor a nincompoop, Fang. At least you remembered something that would us get this far. I cant remember how I ended up at Hallsville. It will take time to find it but we will find it. Dont worry. And dont you ever call yourself stupid again. If you do I might just have to kick your butt," she gave me a smile when she was done cheering me up.

"You think you can beat me up?" I d like to see you try, I said leaning back in couch and returning my attention back to the T.V.

"Wanna bet?" She stood and put her hands on her hips and it was hard not to stare at how beautiful she was. I have never seen anyone like her in my life. The most beautiful creature ever.

I snapped myself out of my day dream before she figured out what I was thinking and I also stood up. I was about a head taller than her easily. I looked down on her and chuckled.

"Your on Jet," I said calling her by the nick name I gave her. She stood there waiting for I dont know what. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You," she said simply.

"What about me?" I said confused.

"Are you going to start it or shall I?" she asked.

"You do the honors," I replied. She gave me an evil but sexy grin and then the next thing I know I am lying on the ground. Jet was standing above me.

"Had enough?" she giggled. I stood up and focused. She wasn t going to get me again. I did a round house kick trying to throw her off balance, but she quickly ducked and swung her leg behind my knee and I was on the ground again. She was leaning over me but she wasn t fully standing up. One leg was close to her chest and the other (the one that hit me) was stretched out to the side. She was holding herself up with her hands. I realized quickly that she had most of her weight on her hands, and I got a great idea on how to bring her down.

My hands moved fast to knock her hands out from under her but she seemed to know my next move and quickly grabbed both my wrists before I could touch her. What she did next confused me.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen like nothing happened. She opened the fridge and took out a Dr. pepper. She was looking out the window in the kitchen with her back to me, drinking the soda.

This is my chance. She wont even suspect it.

I slowly got up without making a noise, and walked right behind her. She was still looking out the window. Ready to show her what I was made of I, again did a round house kick. The next thing I know she is holding my ankle in her hand and grinning at me. She brought the soda to her mouth with her other hand and started to chug. Still with the can to her mouth, she threw me and I slid across the floor. I just sat there staring at her.

How could she know my every move! She can read minds but she already told me she has to be looking at the persons face to know what they are thinking. As if reading my mind she answered my question.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? I can see things that are going happen right before it happens. And I only see it when I am in danger. I see it right before it happens and then I act on it," she said sitting back on the couch. I stood up and sat next to her.

"I wouldn t have bet you if I knew that. Is there anything els you would like to tell me?" I asked.

"Sorry," she apologized. She was now looking at her hands again.

I have spent a lot of time with Jet and I have learned her body language. When she is nervous or sad she will play with her fingers and she wont make eye contact. When she is happy and excited she is nearly bouncing off the walls and is always smiling and wont stop talking. When she is lying she would stutter and change the subject. (she is really bad at lying). When she is tired she is quite. When she is deep in thought she spaces and doesnt seem to be on the same planet. When she is scared she is jumpy and quite and wont make eye contact.

"I forgot about my other powers or what ever you want to call them. I don t use them that often...well besides when I got in fights at school with stupid boys..." she was going to continue but I cut her off.

"Other powers?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she looked up at me and then looked back down like it was a mistake to look up at me at all. She is upset about something. I know it. But I not going to push it this second. "I can talk to animals. I can read their thoughts while they read mine. I can control water, kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"I never did it on purpose. When it would snow and I was cold the snow would melt where I touched it. When I was hot I got a glass of water no ice and the next thing I know I am holding a cup filled with ice. And once when I was swimming in the lake I wanted to see how far down I could go before I needed to come up for breath. I started to come up a little late and started to panic. It felt like my lungs were going burst and then I could breath, but I was still under water. I knew that because it was dark and very hard to see unless I really focused. It was like I was in an air bubble. I was confused and wanted to be at the surface and then I felt the bubble move and I was at the surface. When I try to do something with water nothing happens. I dont know how I ever did it the first time but after I was exhausted. I went to bed right afterward, which was around 5 and woke up the next morning for school and was still tired. I dont know..I m just a freak," she was still looking at her hands.

"Hey," I said making her look up at me, but again she looked back down. Tired of talking to the side of her face I lifted her head with my hand. "Freak is a compliment where I come from," I smiled at her hoping to get a smile back, and I almost did but it faded and was gone as fast as it had came. She pulled her head back and was once again looking at her hands. "Whats wrong? I can tell when something is wrong and I have been pushing it off waiting for you to tell me, but I cant take it anymore. I need to know whats bothering you," I said taking one of her hands in mine. She shook her head and tried to let go of my hand but I would'nt let go. Please tell me whats going through your mind, I begged. She took a deep breath and looked at me, with tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my free hand and kept my hand on her face.

"I love you...thats whats wrong..." she sobbed. "But how could you ever love me back..you love Max.." she whispered the last part like it was a secret no one could know. She started to stand up but I pulled her back down and kissed her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Plz! Plz Pz! Review! Have a great day! =D**


End file.
